This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Texas Southern University (TSU) is established a Proteomics and Functional Genomics Facility (PFGF). The primary goal of the facility is to serve not only as a core equipment facility, but also as a technological resource for both students and faculty. Currently, there are several funded research projects that directly benefit from this facility. These projects include mechanisms of metal induced neurotoxicity;effect of radiation and simulated microgravity on genomic stability;role of transcription factors and their interactions with endogenous vasoactive factors in regulation of renal function and blood pressure;effect of arsenic on gene expression;role of environmental and occupational estrogens in the development of testicular cancer. While the titles of each of these projects cover a wide range of scientific fields, their commonality comes from the quest to conduct investigations at the molecular level using high throughput technologies. The PFGF supports these and other projects by providing access to state-of-the-art equipment (eg, DNA sequencer, real-time PCR, DNA microarray system, 2-D gel electrophoresis system, and a peptide synthesizer), in addition to providing researchers with technical support. Moreover, the PFGF serves as an excellent educational platform for the MS/PhD program in environmental toxicology and the MS/PhD program in pharmaceutical sciences. The need for this technological advantage in the academic area is critical if TSU is to continue to attract quality scholars to its academic programs. To achieve this goal, the facility supports a graduate research and training program and specialized training sessions, and hands-on workshops. The facility either sponsors or co-sponsors in-house seminars.